Fate's a Pain in the Ass
by final fan of fantasy
Summary: Meet Shaylum Saphire. A regular teenager with dead parents. Follow him on his journey to find legendary weapons, save Ivalice, AND defeat the Legendary Swordsman; GILGAMESH! / A/N: Contains OC's, 2 characters from FF11, and the FF12 gang.


A warm day is what it's not right now.I had finally returned home no-one.I had no-one left since THAT day. That day ruined my life. Many times I tried to move on,got professional help,tried meditating,neither worked.I was actually alone.I went to the bathroom and quickly showered,draining the chill away with warmth."Ahhh..." I breathed out after dressing."I need to sleep." I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed.I stared at a picture on my wall . ...Me..."Why did I run?!" I screamed in fury as I punched the wall relentlessly.I managed to calm myself and prevent destroying my home.I laid down in my bed.I was...useless...Tears rolled down the side of my face."Man,I'm so pathetic." I whispered."Pathetic..." I drifted off to sleep.

I slowly awoke to the sound of glass breaking." Not this again." I groaned.I kicked open my bedroom door."GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled.I heard many rattles and thuds and the house went silent as soon as I heard the door shut." a great way to wake up." I seethed with furious sarcasm. I got dressed in outdoor wear such as jeans,t-shirt,light coat,and duffel bag.I started packing my bag with a few Hi-potions,Remedies,and Ethers. I looked on my table and saw my switchblade.I picked up, put it in my pocket, and continued about 5 minutes, I finished packing and got ready to set out."What am I gonna discover on trip?" I asked myself.I wasn't actually sure, that's the good part right?I put my shoes, put on my Black Leather Jacket,and walk into the streets of The Royal City of Rabanstre,Capital of Dalmasca.

I walked down to the South Gate of Rabanastre so I could to Giza Plains.I hoped it would be the Rain season. It took days to cross and it's hard to come by water in the dry so it's always good to have a water supply so you don't get dehydrated.I walked down the steps and was let through to the other side.I looked to the plains to see clouds and thunder."Yes." I said in small victor.I taped the Gate Crystal and got a revitalization."Good,I like these." I said.I walked towards to the distant plains,think of a next move.

I arrived in the plains and felt a gust of fog move over my arms and legs."Ahhh..." I breathed deeply.I walked further into the swamp desert.I came across a hyena and it snarled angrily at me.I prepared my fists in a fighting position. the animal charges me, and jumps on me knocking me down to the ground. The hyena started trying to bite me.I kick the animal in the stomach a few times, and then grab its throat and begin to bend it."-*SNAP*- I broke its neck.I push it off me and pull out my Switchblade.I gut the animal in a clean and professional way so I didn't end up with a mess.I got branches from the palm trees and placed the guts on the branch was wide with many leaves so it wouldn't touch the ground."I need to make a shelter or I could get hypothermia".I looked around for any large trees that were mostly dry.I spotted one about a mile or so to the south so the other way is my marker.I walked in a direct path towards the tree.

I arrived at the tree without trouble and began to set up camp.I ripped off pieces of the bark from the tree, and I realized I didn't have matches."Man,what a fail." I said in disappointment."What should I do...?" I asked myself."_Rub sticks together?_" "Piss off." I said to my conciseness."_ Got a better idea?_" Dammit.I proceeded to climb the tree and broke off a couple of branches."To see the day when I try to make fire." I said in sarcastic tone.I began rubbing them together.

Mission accomplished.

Warmth radiated from the flames, warming my raw and cold crashed in the distance,slightly scaring me."Can't wait for tomorrow." I said.I ripped another branch of the tree I was under and whipped out my Switchblade.I carved off the edge to a point and tapped the and sharp.I stabbed one the heart of the hyena I recently killed and placed it over the 20 minutes it was finished.I bit down on the heart and ripped a piece of meat off.I chewed the part of the heart slowly and savored the rich flavor."Mmm..." I swallowed the piece of the heart and continued eating.

I finished eating and sat down against the tree. I looked out to the rainy fields and admired the patter of the rain."What to do tomorrow?" I was heading south so I'd end up in the Ozmone where to go from there?I could head to the Garif village,but they don't like outsiders.I could try to pass through Golmore,but I'd likely head towards the Feywood instead of the Paramina Rift."Hmm..." "Good day to you Traveler! I see I am not the only one to wander these plains!" I heard a mans voice behind me.I sat up and turned to where I heard the voice the voice.A teenager about my age arrived at my camp."I see you've found my humble abode." I said sarcastically."It's seems I have. The names Drew." " to meet you." I introduced.I stood back up and stretched for moment." Where you headed?" Drew asked me." to Fey or Paramina." "Ahh. I see.I am also headed in that you like to travel in a party?" "I can't see why not?" -*Drew joined the party*- "Mind if I set up camp?" "Free country...Sorta." I said referring to the Arcadian Invasion 1 year ago.

Drew unpacked a few things.A lighter,some matches,a Spell Tome...Wait what?" What's that?" I asked looking at the book."A spell helps learn and control Tome teaches fire." "Really?Cool." I said, impressed." You can read it. I've already mastered it." "Thanks." I said picking up the Tome.I opened it and flash blinded me."My eyes!" I said pain."The hell?!" Drew asked in a panic.I dropped the book and rubbed my eyes."Dammit!That hurts!" I said as my eyes continued to burn."Are you okay?!" "Yeah!My eyes are on fire!Of course I'm okay!" I exclaimed sarcastically."Hang on.I got Eye Drops."I heard Drew begin to dig through some things." Here." I managed to open an eye and caught it.I squeezed the drops into my eyes and blinked a few burning began to wear down."Dude,what happened?" "I opened that book and a flash of light blinded me." I said rubbing my eyes one last time."Never happened to what caused that?" Drew pondered.I reached down and delicately picked up the book and slowly opened it with wasn't any light, just the words on the paper."Phew." Thunder again crashed in the -*CRACK*- -*SMASH*- My head began to ring as if someone blew a dog whistle.I ignored the ringing and began to read the book." _Those who read this book will unlock the arcane secrets of Fire._" The book started.

The book was cool. It helped me train with the spells that were in the book. One spell called 'Hatred Flame.' Hatred Flame did damage to an enemy depending on how much you hate them. To cast Hatred Flame, you need to call 5 balls of fire, make them float in the air and soon after a Glyph will appear. You push the Glyph and it shatters to pieces, but the shards do not disappear, they stab into your enemy,get set on fire,and brutally rip them to shreds. Cool huh?"You're pretty good with magic even though you're an unnaturally even." "Beginners luck?" I offered."Far from. You've definitely done this before." Drew said."I've never used magic, this was my first time." I said in response."Hmm..." Drew hummed in thought."Try reading the other Tomes, it might just shine some truth on what's happening."

They didn't. I got more spells at my disposal so that's a good thing."Still nothing." "Ah as well get some rest." Drew said laying down on the ground.I leaned against the tree and distantly watched the rain and thunder.I thought back to my first time on my own.I was scared,defenseless, and corner I would turn, I thought something would jump out and kill me. Later I got used to it,growing more courageous as time went. Then I realized the FUCKING RINGING WAS STILL GOING!I thought for a few minutes to try to figure out why my head was still ringing. I managed to ignore the annoying ringing and closed my eyes for sleep.

I woke up to darkness."_Probably night._" I thought.I stood up.I didn't hear rain drops anymore.I walked into the open and stretched my arms and legs for a moment.I finish stretching with sigh and stare into the night.I couldn't help but feel...As if I was being watched...I slowly stare around the area in a squint,hoping to see things more showed in the flashed and I felt the rain begin to come down.I couldn't shake the feeling...Then thunder crashed after a few moments.I saw the lightning again...only...I saw a hooded figure in the light they disappeared into the head began to ring again,only louder and more painful."Urghh..." I groaned in crash once more.I was already soaked from head to toe but I didn't get out of the flash.I saw the hooded figure again...only it was closer...Fear began to take its toll and I soon became crashed and rumbled,shaking the ground flashed figure...Was infront of me...I was terrified.I wanted to run,but my feet stood on t he ground figure lifts up their arms to their hood and pulls it back,revealing a young had Dark Brown hair,with blond around the edges of her hair.I finally managed to slowly back young woman stood there,staring at me."Who...are you...?" I asked in terror."I...am Natalia." The young woman said with a stoic expression."Why are you watching me?" I asked still walked up to me and put her hand on the side of my face,slowly stroking my face began to tinge warmly."Because...You've been chosen." Chosen for what...?" I asked slightly calmer.I began to become tired...SHE'S CASTING SLEEP ON ME!I quickly backed off."Stay away from me." I stare into her eyes."I guess you're not coming quietly." "Wha-GUHH!" I got cut off mid-sentence as I got rammed in the stomach,knocking the wind out of me and taking me to the wet,cold ground.I groaned in pain and looked up from the ground.I held my stomach with one hand and pushed myself to my feet with the other."What are you?!" I said in fear,as I backed away."I'm..." Natalia looks away from me,as if in shame."Tell me." I turns to me."LOOK OUT!" I spun around and got smashed in the face,sending me into the air and hitting the ground hard.I coughed harshly as blood oozed out of my mouth."What's going on?!" Drew awoke with a voice of surprise.I pushed myself back to my feet and wiped my face of blood and dirt."I don't we've got a problem." I said staring into the eyes of the beast which was a tall creature of great girth staring us down with red roared into the night."Stay back." Natalia said with a voice of caution.A glow began to appear in her hands and she throws it at the behemoth of a monster. It struck head on and sent into a rock,cracking and smashing bones. The monster laid looks back to me."I'm sorry." "What-[SMASH]"

I slowly awoke from my unwanted slumber and stood up.I was in a cell. Was I kidnapped?More than likely."Hello?" I ask to the air."I see you're awake." That voice..."Natalia?" I asked."I see you remember." " Why am I here?Why'd you kidnap me?" "Don't you remember?You've been chosen." "FOR WHAT?!" I exclaimed in a loud voice."I'll show you." She pulls out a key and unlocks my cell."Come with me." I followed her into the hallway. of the unfamiliar reached a room and Natalia left me ...-*SMASH*- The ringing was back.I began to picture my family."Stop...Get out of my head..." I clutched my head and shook madly in failed attempt to stop the ...one picture...Their death..."No...don't make me remember..." I whispered in sorrow.I was forced to watch my mother die,killed by an Elemental, and father,killed by an Entite, my sister, killed by both. Tears streamed down my face as the ringing died away,stopping the images.I turned to the door entered.I'm getting the fuck outta here.I hastily open the door,meeting 10 people with swords pointed at me."SEE YOU IN HELL!FIRA!" I summoned the spell and throw the blaze at them all,disorienting them.I took that chance and rushed past them.I ran down a hallway, kicked a door down and pressed forward."Not so fast." I heard Natalia's voice behind me.I looked back and saw her bring her foot in front of mine and trip me,smashing my face off the floor."Damn..." I said,defeated.I forced myself up as she held the back of my shirt."Why?" I answer.I felt her grip on my shirt loosen.I brought my hand to my face to feel if it was bleeding or was."Dammit." I swore in disdain. I scratched the back of my head,while being forced forward.I grabbed her arm and pulled it off me and went into a .I'm tired of running away like a I have to.I heard Natalia running after me.I saw a set of doors far in front of me."A way out?" I asked myself.I pushed myself harder,running faster than before and I pushed open the doors,revealing a wasteland.A desert."The sands." I heard Natalia's steps behind me. what`s point in running.I don't know where I'm going.I stopped in the into the wasteland."You're gonna stop running?" "..." I remained silent.A long stretch of silence."I hate running away like a coward." I said looking at the ground,then I turn to her."Tell me what you've taken me for." I stared at her waiting for an looks up at me.I see her face clearly for eyes,Brown hair,long."You've been chosen for...Training." "Training?" She nods slowly."My home is threatened by a dangerous creature, you Shaylum must defeat this beast." "Let me get this straight...You kidnapped me just so I could slay a beast I've never heard of?" "That is correct." She deadpanned unexpectedly."Why can't you kill it? You snapped that other one in half almost." "I may be a mage, but my physical strength fails me,making me vulnerable. I need you to be strong enough to protect me." Natalia explained, seemingly in a begging tone."What do I get in return?" I asked in suspicion." My eternal gratitude, and help if you've ever need of it." Hmmm..." I'll think about it." "Do you want to return to your new quarters?" "Yes." I followed Natalia unwittingly but did not argue."_ Go for her offer. At least if we get in trouble we can hide._" Fine..." I've considered your offer, and I will do my best." "You will?!Thank you!Thank you very much!" She smiled brightly. "Where can I get a drink?" I asked, needing the taste of some Dalmascan Barou. "How old are you?" "17." "No." "Why?" "It's the law." "Fuck law. It's never done me any good." "Fine, but if I get in trouble, it's on you." "Right." After the seemingly needless argument over what I was allowed to drink was over, I got a drink." Thanks." I said drinking the bitter fluid." Now come 've got training to do."

Natalia lead me to the same room I was in earlier."Now don't freak out like last time. This room photographically projects areas of our choosing. Deserts, Jungles, Mountain Regions you name it." Siiiick! "Cool!" "But let it be known, you must survive in these places until we decide to end the projection." "But can I eat in the projection?" " I've managed to make that we're going to launch the projection into a Mountain Region. Be prepared." She leaves before I ask anything else. I took another swig of my drink and the scenery around me began to feel cold.I turned in every direction and saw only Mountains. "Damn..." I said admiringly. OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE SCENERY! I quickly looked around for any way to get lower off the Mountain.I saw a path leading downwards.I went onto the walking for a time, it slowly got warmer.I noticed one thing about this place, there was a LOT of vines hanging off the cliffs.I began to think of what I'd need to survive until Natalia ended this fake world.I began to think of what had recently happened to dead. Check, Kidnapped? Check. Thrown into bullshit that probably doesn't concern me? Check and check. I stared out at the other mountains. I saw something or someone on top of a person. He and or she seemed to be in a meditative palms touching, one leg put behind the other, the usual."HELLLLOOOOO!?" I yelled to the person or whatever it was. I see a slight movement from the seemed to look in my direction but up.I looked up behind me and saw at the top of the mountain I was on was a sword. "What the hell is sword doing there?" I asked myself, pondering the thought. Then I realized..."That must be a Weapon Hunter." I said in awe. Those people were known to find legit LEGENDARY weapons. I remember read a story as a child of a man named Sephiroth. He tried to destroy the world but got defeated by a man named Cloud. His sword is the greatest sword of legend. I believe its the Masamune. A 7 ft blade supposedly. I looked at the sword again. It was dark blade, definitely not 7 feet but pretty badass looking. I looked to the red-figure once more. The person was looking at me, shaking their head. " WHO ARE YOOOU?!" I yelled to the person. The person jumps VERY UNATURALLY HIGH into the air, and flies...WAIT WAIT WHAT?!"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WISH TO KNOW MY NAME?! I'LL TELL YOU! I AM THE LEGENDARY SWORD HUNTER AND SWORDSMAN, I TRAVEL FROM THE FARTHEST REACHES, EAST AND WEST. NOW MY SEARCH BRINGS ME HERE, TO YOU! I AM THE GREAT GILGAMESH!" I heard a roaring voice of a man from the person...Wait...Gilgamesh..."OH SHIIIIIT!" I yelled and began to run. GILGAMESH?!Of all people?!"DON'T FUCKING KILL MEEE!" I ran for my life, running up the mountain towards the sword." YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! I AM GILGAMESH! I TRAMPLE ALL I SEE!" Gilgamesh roared at me. "DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT THE SWORD JUST LEAVE ME BE!" I ran harder, not looking back, not wanting to see him before he killed me.I began to run out of breath as my feet began to burn.I looked to see how close I was. I was getting closer to that sword, probably the only thing that could save me. I turned to the direction which Gilgamesh was chasing me. He wasn't there..."Phew...I...I lost...him..." I said taking a breather. "Wrong." I heard someone behind me..."Oh...shit..." I slowly turned around and found myself face to face with Gilgamesh. Fear began to grip my heart. It began to beat quicker than ever."Hmm..." Gilgamesh was probably thinking of a way to kill me. "Don't...kill me..." I slowly said in a begging grabs my shirt and throws me into the air, effortlessly, flew up, grabbed me again and THROWS ME ON THE GROUND.[A/N:I just had to.]I felt my body flare with pain.I dragged myself with the help of a rock. A strange a very...Wait a minute...I looked around and saw I was holding the sword while it stood in the ground.I grasped the handle and began to pull up on the sword."C'mon...C'mon!" I pulled as hard as I possibly could. Then the ground shook.I turned around and saw Gilgamesh staring down me and the sword.I began to pull on it harder until...-*SHIIIING*- The ground let go of the sword and the rest of it I was wielding. I felt power from the sword radiate into me making me feel strong."NOOO! THAT WEAPON IS MIIINE!" Gilgamesh yelled charging me with his own weapons.6 blades. " Do or die." I said. I ran at Gilgamesh without thinking, power rushing into me. -*CLASH*- My sword meets his 6 in a flurry of sparks and energy. An orb began to form around me and I began to push Gilgamesh back."What?! What sorcery is this?!" I heard Gilgamesh ask." LIKE I KNOW! I JUST HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled in rage at him."HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" He roared began to push me back now. I stamped my feet into the ground, preventing me from losing any."You are a formidable opponent." Gilgamesh breaks off the clash and jumps back. The orb around me faded." You boy are the strongest Novice I've fought yet. You've even unleashed the power of that sword. Kusanagi-no-tsurugi."

That name...I've heard it somewhere before...A book...? No...Where...?

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R.


End file.
